fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas
Christmas is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Santa makes his first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 56) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 41) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 21) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 41) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 56) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 56) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 61) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 31) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 46) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 31) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 36) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 11) Either the achievements "Holiday Cakes", "Holiday Meal", "Holiday Donuts", "Holiday Sandwiches", "Holiday Pies", "Holiday Tacos", "Holiday Sushi", and "Holiday Hotcakes" are earned when all of the Christmas holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring Candy Canes to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Allan *Bruna Romano *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Cherissa *Chester *Clover *Crystal *Duke Gotcha *Gremmie *Hope *Iggy *Julep *Kingsley *Koilee *Lisa *Little Edoardo *Marty *Matt *Mitch *Olga *Papa Louie *Ripley *Rita *Roy *Santa *Skyler *Sue *Tony *Wally *Wendy Christmas Cupcake Liners *Candy Cane Stripes *Pine Trees *Present's Tie *Red and Green Dots over a White Background Christmas-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 57) *Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 58) Papa's Pastaria *Festive Rotini (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) *Roasted Romana (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Yule Spice (Unlocked with Lisa on Rank 42) *Basil Leaves (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 43) Papa's Donuteria *Tree Cutter (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 21) *Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Festive Swirl Icing (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 22) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Cherry Cordial Cream (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 23) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) Papa's Cheeseria *Roasted Goose (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41) *Fruitcake (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Ginger Spice Cheese (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 42) *Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Crushed Candy Canes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 57) *Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 58) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Holly Jolly Cake (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Candy Present (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 56) *Frostcaps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 57) *Gingerbread Man (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Tree Cookie (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 58) Papa's Bakeria *Peppermint Swirl Cream (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 61) *Snowflake Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Frosted Wreaths (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 62) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Frosted Gifts (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 63) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Yule Spice Sizzler (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 31) *Roasted Goose (Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Salsa (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 32) *Chimichurri (Day 4 of Christmas) *Pine Nuts (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 33) Papa's Sushiria *Tai (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 46) *Elf Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Cranberry Sauce (Unlocked with Cherissa on Rank 47) *Spruce Tips (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Peppermint Tea (Unlocked with Rita on Rank 48) *Merry Masago (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Christmas Jelly Cookies (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 36) *Candy Cane Drizzle (Unlocked with Olga on Rank 37) *Holiday Yum n' Ms (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 38) *Eggnog (Unlocked with Chester on Rank 39) Trivia *In many countries, people celebrate Christmas with roasted goose. *Both Papa's Burgeria chefs like this holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go! *The theme icon for this is . It was replaced with in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Bakeria as the represented Comet Con to avoid confusion. In Papa's Sushiria, the icon is green because the red icon is used for Lucky Lucky Matsuri. *Santa starts at a Silver Customer Award and only comes on Christmas starting with Papa's Pastaria. Gallery Clothing christmas flipline.jpg EqvutO5.jpg Christmas Ingredients.png Christmas toppings (pastaria).png Christmas donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Christmas bakeria.png|Christmas decoration in Whiskview Mall Holiday christmas16exsxlft.png Santa perfect sushi.png Xmas12.jpg Xmas 2014.jpg Xmas 2014 final.png Christmas2015.jpg Christmas 2016 lg.jpg Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:December Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD